


burnt out

by catstakeri



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstakeri/pseuds/catstakeri
Summary: uhh basically 5sos isnt famous anymore and people leave. This sucks becuase i wrote it in like 15 minutes and idc enough to make it good,, i literally pulled this from my ass





	burnt out

Ashton had been twenty nine years old when the light that was 5 Seconds of Summer had burnt out. Michael and Luke merely twenty eight and twenty seven. It all started to fade when Calum died from a heroin overdose in 2020. It was traumatic, to say the least. Ashton found him only hours after he’d passed. Fans were devastated. Some so called “fans” celebrated his death. Michael, Luke, and Ashton were on their own without their bassist. Ashton stopped living after what had happened to Calum. Ashton did nothing except simply try to survive. He couldn’t quite recall how Michael and Luke were doing as he was so in his head. It had taken him years of therapy to get over it. Even now, as a 35 year old man, he has his doubts and issues about what occurred that tragic night. Michael was the next to leave. He didn’t die, but it still hurt just as bad. Michael left at the age of 26 to pursue a career in acting. He wasn’t well known for that and had just seemingly dropped off of the face of the earth. Luke, however, never left. He stayed by Ashtons side throughout everything. 

This month had been particularly rough for the both of them. They had agreed in a fit of depression to be with each other today. Ashton drove half an hour to see his best friend, eat ice cream, and reminisce about the old days of 5sos.

Typically Luke would answer his door as soon as possible, except for today. Maybe he stayed up all night and was sleeping, Ashton had thought. They had exchanged house keys the moment Michael left, promising to answer the door immediately and if that didn't happen, let themselves in.

Ashton wandered around the surprisingly big apartment calling for his friend to no avail. On the bathroom door there was a note in messy, rushed handwriting.

‘Ashton

I’m sorry for everything… I introduced Calum to drugs, I encouraged michael to pursue acting, and now well now ive left you. Ive alwas loved you im sorry you had to find out this way

Love luke’

 

 

The headline on the news the next day was a depressing ‘5sos Double Suicide?’


End file.
